Enemy Mind
by bubbersgod
Summary: Kagome is an alien from a dying race and Inuyasha is a human scouter. The two end up stranded on an alien planet not familiar to either party. Read for more if interested. Rated M for lemon and violence. Inu X Kag


I do not own Inuyasha or it's respective characters. That said, this story is a do over of my story "Enemy mind" where Inuyasha is a scout captain of the earth empire, and Kagome is an alien from a dying race. The two end up stranded on a planet not familiar to either party. Rated M for violence, language, and Lemon later on. You may skip the initial Lemon if you so choose, I will provide an adequate warning for those whom so choose. Other than that, please read on and tell me what you guys think, I love me some reviews, and please keep criticism constructive.

* * *

><p>The great Earth empire!<p>

It has been many years since the humans have been confined to a single planet. When the Earth was overpopulated to the point of danger, new technology was produced in order to reach new worlds. No such thing as instant transportation yet exists but space crafts are now capable of insane speed. The empire has since discovered life not on another planet, but life on many planets. The empire now controls a whopping three hundred plus planets. They have even established fruitful alliances with intelligent life forms not from earth. Many races have even fallen in combat to the innumerable humans out of their own stubborn greed.

The humans still search for new planets to explore and new intelligent life to befriend. People referred to as "Scouters" do just that. Usually a fleet of some twenty to thirty small five man ships and one large supply ship holding only the scout captain of the group. One might question the fact that only one person mans the larger ship, but technology is such that the number of people required to man a single ship, no matter how large is simply one. Most of the time auto pilot does just fine on its own, even in combat unless under heavy fire. But even when a pilot is needed, it still only takes one. Usually nobody attacks the human empire out of fear, as it is at this point the most heavily armed. But in some cases a new life form may come in contact.

In case of contact with a new intelligent life form in space, the human empire scout captain is to attempt peaceful communication. If said life form does not reply the captain is to order fire upon the new possible threat in order to reduce possibility of fatalities. It may seem cruel but there have been occasions where sup harsh actions would have saved numerous lives. Though scout ships are not heavily armed they do have electronic pulse lasers capable of breaching any defense system known as of yet.

Inuyasha is a new scout captain. He has long white hair and pointed eye teeth resembling fangs. He is new to being a scout but scored so high on his field, written, and verbal tests he has been promoted strait to scout captain. He has never been away from his home world located at the farthest reach of the human empire, a small planet called Terra. He is only twenty three, the youngest captain in the earth empire's history since Bug Holman, a man only nineteen when he became captain.

Inuyasha has just been sent to a new world far from his. It is the farthest explored planet as of yet. Not only by the reach of the empire, but also by sheer distance traveled. If this goes well, Inuyasha will be a record breaking captain. It so far out in fact, it takes three months to get there even with current technology. It is so far out a message would take a full year to reach his home world. It is a large planet and appears green for the most part. He was sent with twenty four ships not including his own. Many of his best friends are with him.

* * *

><p>The dying race<p>

Far off there is a large group of ships traveling through space in search of urgent help. Their races planet was destroyed by a meteor just before they all escaped via space craft. They found a new home world but something terrible happened. A virus spread through the male community, attacking their sperm. Though they lived just fine, no sperm was produced. Without sperm the women could not re-copulate. The males died out fast from the virus as well as it also attacked their hormones needed to sustain life.

The women once depended on these hormones as well as an evolutionary trait. The females can not produce a certain hormone after they become sexually mature. They needed the hormones in the male's semen in order to keep living. Long since the community has devised a way to separate these hormones from the sperm and luckily plenty of the hormones are in stock, but the sperm is entirely gone. It had never occurred to the people to save sperm for artificial insemination so when they had to they had no clue how to do so effectively resulting in their current situation.

They tried to find a suitable species to help repopulate but it has only been eighteen years. No success as of yet. No other life forms they found where able to impregnate or provide the hormone needed. But at last they saw a glimmer of hope. A far from home alien en-rout of a new planet came across these people. They told them of the earth empire. The humans sounded like almost exactly like their selves physically. So they headed to the nearest transition of earth technology. Inuyasha's fleet.

They couldn't approach the small fleet with their entire female armada or they may be considered a threat so a small group of fifteen skilled female pilots where sent to communicate. The captain of which was none other than Kagome. She had their species trademark tail, which is typically three feet long. Hers is slightly smaller her being a smaller person. She is only eighteen, one of the last people to have been born before the last male died. She is skilled in combat, leadership, and the best pilot among many other things making her the best for the job. The only problem is her people do not speak any language recognized by the humans, nor do they have technology capable of transmitting a signal that the humans could trace.

* * *

><p>Confrontation<p>

Inuyasha saw a small group of ships on his radar heading strait for them. He hastily commanded his crew to attempt communication. No message was received so he ordered the attack on them. The groups fought for a short while near the planet Inuyasha was headed for. Finally it was only Kagome's ship and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was in rage by the fact that his best friends and crew where now dead, as was Kagome. But both ships suffered damage to their engines and both plummeted to the planet below. Kagome's ship fell first, Inuyasha's trailing just to make sure he finished the job.

Her small craft landed in a forest. She got out just before it exploded. She had a small pack on her back with weapons and survival gear. She doesn't have much this being a piece mission to begin with. She hid in some tree's and pulled out a large knife. She was crying still but silently. She was not injured thank heavens. But at a great cost. Her friends and crew all have fallen. She waits.

Inuyasha came soon after. His ship landed safe but his left engine was shot. He grabbed a storm gun, a hand held gun that fires electric pulses. He left his ship in a raged haste and soon found her. It caught him off guard to find a frantic human looking beautiful women instead of some alien. She charged him but he shot her with the electric round making her fall. She wasn't wounded but stunned none the less. He came up closer and asked, "Hey! Say something damn it! Don't you speak?" She was confused. She didn't understand his language , but began to speak. He was on the same page now.

"Here." He pulled some cords out of his arm computer cuff and slid them up her nose. She fought at first but then a shock sent strange thoughts and realizations through her head. She understood his words now. She new the English language. She spoke out in sobs, "Damn you! You killed us! All of us! We only wanted help you ass!" He slouched in realization at what just happened. It hit him hard. His men attacked her crew and all they wanted was help. Now he felt like a dick. But suddenly her foot connected with the side of his head. She kicked him.

He fell, dropping his weapon. She picked it up and shot him with it, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. She tied his hands up and made him lead her to his ship. He did so without hesitation at this point. He showed her where everything was. Medical supplies, food, weapons, even the bathing room. She hit the jack pot here. He was prepared! Eventually she let him loose under the circumstance that he doesn't attack her. She even agreed to help him scout the planet as he was obligated to do. He was supposed to spend a whole year scouting. This was not a problem to her. She figured she could try to build a good relation with this human and hopefully he would get the human empire to help her people.

She asked him what his people where like, what they do, and even told him about herself. she didn't mention the whole epidemic on her end not to freak him out or pressure him. He asked what reason they needed help and all she told him was their people are in great danger. He asked no more and said less. She had enough syringes of hormones to last three whole months without needing a re-fill. She would have to get another year supply as it is going to take two years for Inuyasha's help to get here after his scouting is done.

The two went to sleep in different quarters of the ship and called it a night. The next day they would scout.

* * *

><p>Scouting...<p>

The two woke up and Inuyasha prepared breakfast. It was during breakfast that he noticed her eyes. They where a beautiful shade of red and a slight bit of green. She tasted the pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausage he made for her. It was amazing in her opinion. In the middle of eating she looked up at him smiling with food still in her cheeks and thanked him. "This is amazing! Thank you so much Inuyasha!" He looked down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Now her eyes where almost all blue with a hint of red. She is beautiful. She was confused by his reaction and asked if he was alright. He laughed it off and they set out.

The first day was boring. All he did was document plants, collected samples, observed birds, and ask her to get something in the ship. The two went on like normal for most of the day. But then Inuyasha discovered a spine plant vine protruding from a massive bulb that resembled a flower. He slightly touched it and the vine quickly coiled around his arm slicing into it, and lifting him from the ground. He yelled out in pain and she shot the bulb. When she did corrosive liquid spilled out on the ground below Inuyasha. She ran to him before he fell into the pool of acid. She rushed him to the medical part of the ship. Her shoes burned at the bottom and the acid was burning her feet very bad.

She worked on her feet and then attended the passed out Inuyasha. He lost a lot of blood from his spirals of gashes on his left arm. He woke up soon and found Kagome crying. She had moments earlier just got her feet done soaking in acid burn medicine. She didn't understand most of the stuff in the room so she couldn't do more on her own. He jumped up and shushed her. "Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry I know what to do." He kept talking sweet to her so she didn't feel bad. He finally got done using the big boy medical supplies and gave her pain killing medicine.

Inuyasha felt so bad. She suffered this pain and agony because of him. First he sentenced her people to death and now she is in pain because he was in danger. Why would she do that for him he wondered. The next day she was shook awake. She rubbed her eyes and opened the. They where almost completely red. She was in pain still. He handed her a large tray. It had a plate of her favorite breakfast, a small glass of orange juice, and her pain pill for the morning. Her eyes turned blue and green before him. It was amazing watching her eyes change color so quick. She was so happy with the gesture.

"My favorite! Thank you!" She plowed into her meal and took her pill. He took her tray to the kitchen to clean when he heard a cry. He ran to her. She tried to stand but her pill had not kicked in, and her feet where still in bad shape. "What happened?" "I was trying to get up, but it hurt so bad." She was crying in pain now. Her sobs stabbed into him like sharp reminders of what he got her into. He shushes her again and asked why she was trying to get up. "I have to use the restroom." He blushed in realization. He brought her a bed pan and left her some privacy.

He took care of her like this for a week before she could walk again, then they returned to scouting. They kept on scouting for three months. Then winter hit without warning. One day was warm and then the next day BAM blizzard. They still scouted but in warm clothing. It came to near the end of the first year. Kagome sent a message to her people asking for more hormone supplements. She had been keeping them up on what all was going on throughout all of this and was receiving feedback encouraging her to get closer to him. But this feed back shocked her.

Her people told her to try and see if mating is possible. She couldn't believe it. Never before had she considered it an option and now here it is on the table plain and simple. If the semen contained the hormone needed they would find out from her experience. And if she got pregnant this would mean the almost sure savior of their people. If not then they would send her the necessary supplements. Now that the thought was brought to her mind, she was fine with it. If it had to happen she wanted it to be with him. He was kind, funny, and helped her so much. He made her food every day, and he taught her so much. She loved him.

* * *

><p>The cats out of the bag<p>

Inuyasha was getting up and ready when Kagome approached him. Her eyes where red again. Her eyes changed color based on mood and or physical state. He figured this much out. Red meant stress/pain, blue meant happiness and green was a bit of a mystery as he only ever saw it when she was very excited and happy, or early in the morning. Her eyes being red told him this was serious. "Inuyasha, we aren't scouting today. I have to tell you some things that are important."

He sat down at the breakfast table. She explained her peoples problem to him finally. She told him about the hormones and how they used to come from the males sperm. She told him about the syringes.

"I am out of syringes now. If I don't get the hormone I need I will get weaker and finally die after about two months." Inuyasha gasped, "So you are saying you are going to DIE!" Tears began to fall from his face. "Not if you can help me. We have been looking for your people for a reason. You resemble us so much. You might have the hormone, Inuyasha." The tears stopped and he blushed like a tomato. "You mean you want me to... I have to... WE have to..." She cut him off, "Mate. Yes. It might save me. I will not force you to. But I hope you consider it." He questions, "Why can't your people just send you more?" She looked down with a sad face.

"They refuse to send me any until I have attempted to mate with you. It would be the best way to see if this whole mission is worth it. They need to know if your race has the hormone and if it has the capacity to impregnate us." He blushed even worse. "I have to think for a while..." He walked off to his room to think. She sat in her room and cried. Now she was worried he would reject her. What if he did't find her attractive? What if he isn't allowed by his peoples laws? What if he already has a mate? What if his race has spikes on their penis like a cat? What if it doesn't work? All of the questions burned her poor little heart. It was too much.

Finally she knocked at his door. "What?" She quietly answered. "Can I ask you a few things?" He stepped out and followed her to the dining room table. He answered her questions. His people did in fact allow sexual relations with alien life. NO he didn't have spikes on his penis. Yes he found her attractive. No he didn't have a mate. But then he added.

"Kagome, our people usually only ever do it if we feel a special bond. It is the most intimate act a person can be a part of." Tears welled in her eyes, she thought he was explaining that he didn't like her enough. "It is called love Kagome. Do you feel this way about me?" She looked down sobbing and screamed out, "YES! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I DON"T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! I DON"T WANT YOU TO BE SAD, OR FRUSTRATED, OR HURT! I JUST..." Her sobs and screams where cut off. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close to his face. "I love you to Kagome, I'll do it." After he said that he closed his eyes and slowly kissed her. She stopped crying when he said he loved her, but when he KISSED her, that was different.

She grabbed him in her arms and her eye brows dropped. Her eyes turned dark green. She pulled him into the kiss. She whimpered in his mouth. His tongue came in making her moan. He opened his eyes to find her green globes rolling back in her head. It made him crazy. He just couldn't rush into it like this. He wanted to get the romance before the lust. Every other relation he had ever had he rushed to the sex to quick. Not this time. He broke the kiss and spoke, "WAIT! We have to wait until the end of the month. I want to build us up to it over time. I don't want to just jump right in." She was still holding him when she answered "ok."

The month went well. The two kissed and hugged and carried on. Kagome got closer to him, as did he to her. She showed him her tale. He grabbed it and found it cute. It was stronger than it looked. It could support half her weight with a good struggle. She liked letting him touch it. She didn't tell him, but to her people touching another's tale was an intimate action like touching a breast or butt. His hands where warm and he was gentle with it. Every time he touched it her eyes glowed green.

* * *

><p>Mating (THIS PART IS THE LEMON SO SCROLL TO NEXT LINE IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ SMUT)<p>

It was time. Over the month she was getting slower and weaker in her lack of the hormone she needed. She had a light cough and ran a constant fever. He didn't like seeing her like this, it hurt him. He would finally give her her medicine. He would make it the best experience he could for her. He did love her after all. He was nervous but shrugged it off. He knew she would be ready by now. He just didn't want to hurt her.

He stepped to her bed and shook her awake. She opened her eyes, they where red and green. He whispered in her ear, "Today I'm going to give you your medicine. You look so bad off right now, I don't want you to suffer anymore." Her eyes turned completely green and her cheeks caught fire. He began kissing her passionately. As he did he took breaks to remove articles of clothing. Lucky for him her kind sleep naked most of the time. Finally he was naked. She saw his member, "OH MY GOD! IT'S TOO BIG I CAN'T DO IT!" He shushed her and assured her he would not hurt her to bad. She finally let him continue.

He led kisses down her thin body all the way to her opening. It looked like a human one would, at least it doesn't look weird. He blew a hot jet of air slowly on her opening. When he did she let out a heavy moan and grabbed his hair. "Tha.. That feels good InuyashAAA!" He began to lick at her, she tasted like fruit. He swirled and licked at her while she pulled his head in almost like she wanted him in her. After a while he stopped and got up. He positioned his hard member at her entrance and gave her a kiss.

"Are you ready?" She closed her eyes, "Yes Inuyasha, I don't want it to stop, you can do it." He thrust in hard the first time about a quarter of the way in. She screamed out and pushed on him. "Are you ok? I don't want to keep going if it hurts to bad!" She nodded letting him continue, now slowly. At first she cringed and whined in pain with his movements,but after ten minutes or so, it started tingling. Her sounds where more of moans now. It felt good after a while longer. She urged him to go deeper, and after a while even more so. Eventually he was going normal pace at it. She felt something different, her lower stomach started to tingle a twitch.

Inuyasha noticed her sounds where farther and farther apart, the gap of silence grew between each increasingly long moan. He knew she was close to finishing but he wasn't. This didn't bother him. He would find some way to get his semen in her. But then... Then she came. It was not like a normal human woman at all. Her legs clamped around his waist as did her tail. Her tail forced his hips to thrust as deep in her as he could. He couldn't pull out because of her tail. She didn't make sound she just had an awed face and shook with her hands holding his thick hair. But that was not it, her walls didn't tighten like a humans would, they seemed to ripple and suck on him. It was like she was milking him.

He cried out at this. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH GOD! AH!" He started cumming. Every bit got gulped into her sucking womanhood, he kept coming but she kept milking him more and more. He finally dried out and she collapsed. He pulled out and rolled off of her. She began rolling around in place, shaking, and breathing hard. He was out but she was still in heaven. She was still in a full on orgasm. He watched amazement as she writhed in bliss. Her tail never released his waist, it pulled him over to her and she grabbed him in her arms.

"Inuyasha., that was amazing! I... I want to do it again!" He was exhausted, her alien super-gasm made him cum so hard it hurt. He couldn't go again just yet. "I (huh huh huh) I can't! You milked me dry!" She just kissed him on the cheek, "OK, I love you Inuyasha. Let me know when you can go again, that was amazing." He laughed and kissed her a few times before getting dressed for the day ahead of scouting.

* * *

><p>Results<p>

She was much better that day. The tests from the on board lab concluded that her hormonal balance was almost restored. They would have to do it about a dozen times for her to be set for the month. Which is no problem for either party at this point. And they did over the next few weeks. They loved each other so much. But Kagome never told her people about it. And it never occurred to her until one morning after throwing up, she took a test. She was pregnant! SHE WAS PREGNANT! She told her people about all of it. About how human males are amazing at mating, and how the hormones work, and her baby on board.

The rest of the year went great. The rescue squad from the earth empire found the two. They explained everything over time to the empire and an alliance was made. The human males made great mates and helped the alien race grow in number. As if the mind blowing sex was not enough they also shared their supply of hyper burn fuel used to power the biggest shuttles. And so an entire race was saved by the human empire and Inuyasha was made an idol of good relations. Inuyasha and Kagome had four children, all males.


End file.
